Tamaki Amajiki vs. Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo
Tamaki Amajiki vs. Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo & Soramitsu Tabe is a battle fought between Suneater of The Big 3 against Shie Hassaikai members Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo & Soramitsu Tabe of the Eight Bullets during the Shie Hassaikai Raid. Prologue Team Fat Gum, Team Nighteye, and the Police Force storm the Shie Hassaikai secret base and encounter pathways warped by Overhaul and Mimic's Quirks. Mimic is warping the underground Labyrinth to impede the path of the heroes. Tamaki worries about not reaching the objective in time and starts to panic. Mirio Togata reassures him and goes on ahead using his Permeation Quirk to phase through the warped passageway. Mimic drops the remaining heroes to a floor below to keep them back. Inside that room, they're ambushed by Yu Hojo, Toya Setsuno, and Soramitsu Tabe of the Eight Bullets. Suneater surmises that Overhaul is using his underlings to buy time for his escape. He decides that the best course of action would be for someone to deal with them while the rest of the group continues the mission. Suneater bravely announces that he will be the one to defeat the villains here. Battle Toya tries to use his Quirk to steal the Police's weapons, but Eraser Head erases his Quirk before he has the chance to. The villains pull out weapons and the Police respond with guns of their own. Before the situation escalates, Suneater leaps into action. He jumps at the villains using a clamshell cover to protect himself as he advances. After flanking them, Suneater uses his finger tentacles to bind the villains and slam them into a wall. Suneater takes the criminals' weapons and breaks them using a strong crab claw. Suneater tells his comrades that must continue ahead since their forces appear to outnumber their enemies. He understands the mission is now a contest of speed and the heroes must be as efficient as possible if they are to succeed. Despite resistance from Red Riot, Suneater asks his mentor Fat Gum to trust him to take the three villains down himself. 200px|thumb|Suneater stops Hojo's crystal-enhanced punch. Fat Gum leads everyone outside the room in a hurry. Toya tries to stop them but Eraser Head swiftly knocks Soramitsu unconscious and uses Erasure on each of the villains. Suneater uses the tentacles wrapped around Toya to slam him back into the wall and tells the others to look after Mirio for him. Suneater tries to knock them out while their Quirks are erased, but Toya uses a knife hidden in his mask to cut the tentacles. Yu's Quirk returns and he covers himself in crystals. He breaks free of the tentacles and charges at Suneater. Suneater tries to guard himself with his clamshell husk, but Toya uses his Larceny to steal it off his body. The duo explains that they threw their lives away long ago and now they only serve Overhaul. Yu uses a crystal enhanced punch to strike Suneater. Tamaki recalls the time when Mirio gave him the hero name Suneater because his talents burned more brightly than the sun itself. Suneater uses as much of his Quirk as possible. He uses the muscle mass of an octopus to catch the blows, with layers of shells and carapace to create a claw that stops Yu's punch. The hero tells the villains to give up because he is Suneater! !]] Yu creates a crystal sword out of his other arm and swipes the lone hero away. Suneater defends himself by quickly manifesting shells over his face and body to block the crystals. Suneater has managed to hone his Quirk quite well, to the point where he can freely control feature selection, size variation, and simultaneous manifestations. Together he combines these into his Super Move: Chimera Kraken! Suneater floods the room with giant tentacles that swirl at his opponents and forces them back. Toya orders Soramitsu to wake up, telling him it's meal time. Soramitsu suddenly wakes and chomps clean through one of Suneater's tentacles. Soramitsu's Quirk gives him the ability to eat anything in an instant. Suneater realizes that Eraser Head initially knocked Soramitsu out because his Quirk has an advantage over Suneater's. Suneater believes he can outmaneuver Soramitsu but is taken by surprise when Toya steals his protective shell mask. Yu surprises Suneater with a powerful blow to his face. Reeling from the blow, Suneater tries to immobilize Soramitsu with a neurotoxin found in octopus. However, the villains teamwork proves to be a match after Toya steals his tentacles before they paralyze Soramitsu. Yu slashes Suneater with his crystal sword and pins him to the wall. The triad of outcasts tell Suneater the story of how they were trash but Overhaul took them in any way. Suneater believes the thugs have been brainwashed and asks why they're okay with being used and thrown away. Yu replies that a hero would never understand and tries to kill him. Suneater transforms his foot into a bird talon and cracks a piece of the floor out of place before flicking it into Toya's face. By blind the main point of cooperation, Suneater takes back the advantage. When Yu strikes him, he uses the crystals ingested from his wounds to block the blow. Suneater enlarges his talon foot and takes hold of Yu before extending his leg using tentacles. He slams all three of the villains into each other and crushes them into a wall, defeating them. Suneater tells his defeated foes that he understands their bonds as friendship, and doesn't believe they're using one another after all. Aftermath Tamaki restrains the villains and poisons them enough so they can't pose any more of a threat. He takes off their masks and checks them for weapons. Tamaki moves to regroup with the others, but he notices the great pain coming from his face and falls unconscious. Tamaki eventually wakes after sensing something horrible has happened to Mirio. He goes off to find his injured friend and meets up with the Police. Together they arrest Chronostasis and save Eraser Head. References Site Navigation Category:Tamaki Amajiki Battles Category:Toya Setsuno Battles Category:Yu Hojo Battles Category:Soramitsu Tabe Battles Category:Shie Hassaikai Battles